Dream
by masamune11
Summary: Albafica. Albafica. "Your lives end here." "It's just a dream." MinosXAlbafica. Direct translation from tasyatazzu's  fanfiction at fanfiction-dot-net, from Bahasa to English. And yes, it's with permission.


****A/N: ****This delightful piece of fan fiction is not my idea. In fact, I requested the original creator of this fan fiction (**tasyatazzu) **for the permission to translate this fan fiction from Bahasa to English. Mostly, because I'm perplexed with her ideas. I just felt the urge to spread the drama in English... So yes, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Dream<strong>

A Saint Seiya Lost Canvas Fan fiction

Saint Seiya Lost Canvas © **Masami Kurumada**

Dream © **tasyatazzu**

Translated from _Bahasa_ to English by **masamune11**

Warning : **OOC, AU, Shonen-ai.**

* * *

><p>There were reverberating moans and screams... so loud it might wrench hearts. Hot lava rivers flowed indifferently, burning every inch of flesh and ground, altogether. Putrid smell in the air.<p>

This is Inferno. _Naraka. _The place for sinners.

"Name."

A soft mumble echoed in the air, originating from a man with long silver hair, clad in grand violet robe. The small figure, blatantly inferior, trembled in fear and answered this man's request timidly. In return, the silver-haired man said nothing and kept on writing; another mark on his book, along with every answer which the lost soul before him said.

"Minos."

The said man turned, and saw his (what he called) colleague, standing next to a pillar of his own temple. Green eyes, blond hair; those colors paled in comparison to the gloomy purplish surplice which that figure wear.

"What is it, Rhadamantys," the man, Minos, asked as he bid one of the specters to drive the lost soul away from his view, "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"It's your _duty_," Rhadamantys snorted.

"Yes, yes. Shut it."

A small laugh, "I can imagine, a judge of the Underworld, driven crazy by his own tasks. Ironic."

"Owh shut up! What brings you here?" Minos quickly interrupted, "Where is Aiacos?"

"Aiacos is currently dealing with Athena's minions. Thrashes like them are enough to be dealt by Aiacos alone."

"Thrashes, eh?" this time, Minos snorted.

"Oh, and Lord Hades summons you."

_Momentary silence.  
><em>

Sadistic smirk slowly etched its way on Minos' frame, warping insanely. One of his eyebrows rose—a sign of enthusiasm. And his eyes, glinting gullibly, were like a child when it finds new toys to break. He silently pulled out his robe, revealing a dangerous pair of metallic eagle wings; a surplice, with different style than that of Rhadamantys'. A single gesture, and Minos walked away.

* * *

><p>Sea breeze blew strongly, indifferent to whatever it crossed. Glasses cracked, dust flew, leaves rustled, yet black clouds above seemed to move in its own pace. Amongst this sensation, one could smell the earth—mud and water. The only thing that Albafica could do is stare emptily at the heavily clouded sky.<p>

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

They were footsteps, and the person was already on his way to Pisces temple. They were strong and echoed vibrantly in one's ears.

"Hey."

Albafica never let go of his stare, even as the wind started blowing stronger than before and jiggling his roses. Petals flew; a mix of red and gray.

A tap on his shoulder was enough to bring him back from his contemplation. The blue-haired man turned, and immediately met a pair of purple eyes. Straight, assertive—and yet, unreadable.

"Good day, Shion. What brings you here?"

Said man, Shion, smiled thinly, "Can I not come here simply for idle chatter?"

_Sarcastic._ Albafica joined the smile, "it's not that. But, well... you know it already. Perhaps."

That sentence was not properly ended, but that did not necessarily mean it was meaningless. Shion _knew_ Albafica's uneasiness. Even standing near his rose garden (or even Albafica himself) could give detrimental effect on Shion. The sweet venom in the air was just too alluring.. and lethal.

"Yes. I know," Shion averted his gaze towards the clouded sky, already upon temple of the scorpion. The soft smell of mud idly crept in; he even could smell water droplets in the air.

"And?"

Black clouds kept creeping, up until they reached temple of the water bearer. Sound of rain began filling their ears.

"Hades."

The rain washed over Sanctuary, wholly.

* * *

><p>"Where is Lord Hades?"<p>

Minos raised his voice. Arrogant. Irate. Vexed. The black-haired woman before him stared back indignantly.

"He's enjoying his time in his castle."

Said man glanced at Rhadamantys, who was moving slowly towards Pandaora. A small smile crept upon Minos' face, disgusted by this blond man.

"Loser."

"Watch your tongue, Minos!" Pandora quickly interrupted. Minos snorted.

"You are weak because of this, Wyvern. A woman. Eventhough you're one of the Judges of the Underworld, you'll always be defeated by those foolish saints because your head is all about woman. Woman, woman, woman... especially this particular imprudent lady—"

Minos' words were brought to a halt as Pandora pointed her _trisula_ dangerously. Her eyes glinted wickedly, demanding blood to be spilled.

"Watch. Your. Words. Griffon Minos."

"…."

"Your answer?"

"...of course, Pandora."

The woman lowered her weapon and smiled dangerously satisfied. Rhadamantys sighed.

"Minos, your order is to go to Sanctuary and finished all the inhabitants. All of it."

"And why does it have to be _me_? Why not Rhadamantys? Or even that traitorous Aiacos?"

Pandora chuckled and moved slowly towards the Griffon. Her _cosmo_ lingered in the air, making her presence acknowledged. It did not take long for her face to be more-or-less ten centimeters apart from Minos' ear.

"Aren't you the best among us, Minos?"

* * *

><p>He threaded through Sanctuary's forest of defense and reaped every Saints he could find, effectively washing away their perfectly lit constellations from the sky above. Cynical smirk cracked, clearly debasing.<p>

"This is the Sanctuary that brings Pandora to _fear_? That blasted woman underestimates my abilities," he murmured slowly as he broke yet another neck of a Saint. His eyes gazed unknowingly at the corpses, strewn in his path; unknowing, irrespective.

Stone, stone, and stone. Mixed with foul smell of blood. Minos walked affronted, clearly unamused with such pale order. Ever since becoming a Specter, he had been living in Inferno, with such boring arrangement. Dull—

"What is the problem, my liege?"

He stopped walking. His nose picked up an unfamiliar scent. Sweet, acrimonious, yet mild. Something otherworldly. Driven by his own curiosity, he quickly wafted out through narrow spaces of the forest. What lies before him left him mute.

The red carpet was sprawled before him, taking a form of a rose garden. The sweet smell allured, while the red roses contrasted that of blue sky. To top it all, the golden color in the midst of red brought imagination for the mind. Red petals flew all over, accompanied with a pair of blue eyes. They stared endlessly proud, penetrating—and opposing.

Minos was already too astonished from all the wonders.

"He's Albafica. One of the Gold Saint guarding Sanctuary," one of his specter explained.

_Albafica._

_Albafica._

_Albafica._

_Albafica._

"Your lives end here, Specters."

* * *

><p>"Hey."<p>

_Who?_

"Hey, wake up."

..._wake up?_

"Minos, wake up, or we're finished."

Minos quickly opened his eyes and rose. He sat on the bed, confused. In front of him, a blue-haired figure smiled thinly at him. His eyes gazed at him softly.

"If only I could take a picture of your face then and showed it to Kardia, I bet he'll laugh his pants off," he chuckled.

"What... Albafica?"

"Hmm?"

"...did you say, _we're finished_?"

Minos was met with a confused look. One of his eyebrows rose, alongside with a furrowed brow. He quickly reached out for Minos' forehead.

"Your temperature is normal..."

Minos quickly dismissed Albafica's hand, and later held it tightly with his. He was trying to process this current information; he's with Albafica, and they are...

"Minos? What is it? Are you not feeling well?" the blue-haired man asked. Of course, worry was etched in those words. His gaze softened. Minos, driven by his own fear and worry, scowled and quickly pulled Albafica into a embrace.

"Hey, I'm serious! What is it?" Albafica squirmed under his hold. Minos laughed.

"I had a bad dream. There, we were killing each other," he uttered.

"Hm? Who wins?" Albafica asked.

"Me. And then you raised up from the dead, kill me, and then died due to exhaustion."

"Uh... it's a really stupid dream."

"Ahahaha."

"No, really," Albafica hugged off Minos, "you're an idiot for dreaming such absurd things. I'd rather kill myself than you."

Minos was stunned by this comment.

"Minos?"

Said man shook his head and embraced Albafica again, tightly. Albafica was momentarily disoriented before replying to this silver-haired man's embrace.

"In that dream, you hated me."

"It's just a dream."

"In that dream, we're enemies."

"It's just a dream."

"In that dream, I fell in love with you."

"It's just—"

"..."

"..."

Silence. Something filled their chests, bringing them to a close as shades of red painting their unknowing faces. Silent smile answered hopeful gaze.

"Yes, it's not a dream."

**[End]**


End file.
